The MHT SIG Program supports an array of infrastructure and service delivery improvement activities to help States build a solid foundation for delivering and sustaining effective mental health and related services based on the six goasls of the New Freedom Commission's final report. Through the grant program, States have developed and will implement a Comprehensive State Mental Health Plan that builds on a thorough needs assessment and inventory of resources and cuts across State agencies that provide services relevant to mental health.